Los Siete Dias mas largos de Artemis Fowl
by Kuro Tenshi Butai no Hon
Summary: Esta historia ocurre en los siete dias entre el Lunes 9 de Junio de 2008 y el Domingo 16 de Junio de 2008. ¿Que pasaria si Artemis Fowl descubriera el Programa Backstep?
1. Conundrum has Landed

Esta historia ocurre en los siete dias entre el Lunes 9 de Junio de 2008 y el Domingo 16 de Junio de 2008.

Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl y Seven 7 Days no me pertenecen.

**1 – Conundrum has Landed.**

**Mansion Fowl, Irlanda.**

**Lunes 9 de Junio de 2008, 22:45**

**Primera Vuelta de Tiempo.**

Artemis Fowl II se aparto del telescopio desde el cual observaba el firmamento y suspiro con pesar. Aunque nunca lo admitiria ante nadie, ni siquiera ante Mayordomo, lo cierto era que echaba de menos sus aventuras magicas. Y, sobre todo, echaba de menos a Holly, la pequeña elfa que habia sido su compañera fiel en todas ellas, y le habia salvado el pellejo mas veces de las que incluso el podia recordar.

Una estrella fugaz grande y azulada cruzo el cielo. Artemis recordo aquella supersticion que decia que, si veias pasar una estrella fugaz y pedias un deseo, este se cumplia. Se sonrio ante aquello; la unica forma de que se cumpliera un deseo era pidiendoselo a un duende por un precio nada modesto o trabajando para conseguirlo. Pero aun asi tenia un problema al que no veia solucion...

Dicho problema era su madre.

Angeline Fowl se habia enterado de los escarceos de su hijo con las Criaturas por culpa, como no, de Opal Koboi. La duendecilla corporativa la habia poseido para obligar a Artemis a viajar en el tiempo hasta 1998 y traer de vuelta a la vida al unico Lemur Sifaka sedoso existente en todo el Universo. Dicho lemur tenia entre sus caracteristicas la de ser el unico ingrediente que le faltaba a Koboi para preparar la formula magica del tunel del tiempo. Tras una serie de increibles aventuras a caballo entre 1998 y 2006, en las que Artemis llego incluso a enfrentarse consigo mismo, finalmente habia logrado liberar a su madre y frustrar una vez mas los planes de Opal, quien habia logrado escaparse por los pelos y prometiendo una terrible venganza.

Se sintio como un estupido por pedirle a la estrella fugaz el volver a ver a Holly, El era, ante todo, un cientifico, y aquello de que la estrella fugaz le concediera un deseo no tenia base... No, Holly estaba en el Mundo Subterraneo y asi debia ser. Ya tendria bastantes problemas sin necesidad de que el le causara mas. Se preguntaba si estaria bien, cuando se dio cuenta de que la estrella fugaz habia desviado el curso y volaba hacia su jardin a toda velocidad, hasta que aterrizo en mitad del cesped y rodo abriendo una gran grieta...

"_Genial_" penso para si mismo. "_Cuando Madre vea como ha quedado el jardin rodaran cabezas..."_

Alguien aparecio a su espalda. No necesito girarse para ver que se trataba de Mayordomo, su fiel guardaespaldas, sicario, amigo y "hombre-para-todo", entre cuyas multiples habilidades estaba el manejo de toda clase de armas, la cocina cordon-bleu y todos los niveles del karate, incluido el cinturon negro oscuro.

-Artemis, ¿sabes que es lo que acaba de aterrizar en el jardin?-pregunto.

-Justo ahora iba a pedirte que me acompañaras a verlo, querido amigo.-replico el chico.-Preparemonos.-

-¿Despierto a los señores Fowl?-

Artemis reflexiono. Sus padres tenian el sueño profundo, pero sus hermanitos eran otra historia...

-Si hasta ahora no se han despertado, no te molestes. Dile a Juliet que vigile a Beckett y Miles.-

Mientras Mayordomo daba las ordenes oportunas por el walkie-talkie, Artemis se fue hasta su habitacion y abrio una caja fuerte que tenia camuflada tras una copia de El Ladron Magico de Pascal Herve (el original lo habia donado al Louvre de manera anonima). Reviso el interior y saco dos pares de gafas de sol muy gruesas y muy especiales, ademas de un par de pequeñas pistolas plateadas con baterias nucleares. Dudo antes de coger una y guardarsela en el cinturon, cogio los dos pares de gafas y bajo al vestibulo.

En el recibidor ya le esperaba Mayordomo. Sin decir nada, Artemis le dio unas gafas, y ambos se las pusieron. El giganton euroasiatico saco una gran pistola Sig Sauer y comprobo el cargador y el seguro.

-Vamos.-pidio Artemis.

El objeto que se habia estrellado en el jardin era una gran esfera de metal pintado de un azul electrico intenso, compuesta de placas geometricas que hicieron pensar a Artemis en una cupula geodesica, toda ella recorrida por chispas de electricidad estatica con forma de rayos...

-La jaula de Faraday.-comento al ver aquel fenomeno electrico.

Mayordomo gruño, mas atento a una posible amenaza que a una curiosidad cientifica; la portilla pentagonal de la... _cosa_, estaba abierta. Fuera lo que fuera lo que la habia pilotado, habia escapado...

Observo que Artemis queria ver el interior, de modo que hizo un barrido con el filtro nocturno de sus gafas. Un asiento sobre un soporte metalico, un panel de control con varias pantallas que chispeaban y una gran palanca que le hizo pensar en los controles de un avion de caza, pero nadie a bordo. Solo para asegurarse, conecto el filtro estroboscopìco de alta frecuencia. Seguia dando negativo.

-Despejado.-dijo.

Artemis se apoyo en una de las placas y se metio en el interior de la maquina. Saco una linterna del bolsillo y se puso a examinar el panel de control, pensativo. Mayordomo le dejo hacer mientras montaba guardia; si habia alguien capaz de deducir que era aquella maquina solo mirando los controles, ese era Artemis.

-¿Crees que lo han construido las Criaturas?-pregunto cuando alzo la vista.

-Lo dudo mucho.-replico el chico.-El asiento, los controles... todo esta diseñado a tamaño humano.-

Artemis enfoco con la linterna un cartel donde se podia leer con letras blancas "Filter Cell - Cabin Press".

-Ademas, dudo mucho que las Criaturas sean tan amables de rotular sus maquinas en ingles americano.-señalo mostrandole a Mayordomo varios de los letreritos, entre ellos uno que destacaba en la pantalla: "Conundrum has Landed".-En cuanto a que es exactamente... sinceramente, no tengo la menor idea.-

En ese momento, el walkie-talkie que llevaba Mayordomo solto un chasquido.

-¿Artemis?-pregunto la voz de Juliet.-Sera mejor que vengais. Hay... hay un intruso en la casa.-

Artemis y Mayordomo se miraron.

-¿Crees que puede ser el piloto de esta cosa?-

-Es posible. Vamos.-

Los dos echaron a correr hacia la casa, cuyas luces se habian encendido en la planta baja.

En el interior de la casa, se encontraron a Juliet en el vestibulo principal, sujetando el auricular del telefono en una mano y un gran casco blanco en la otra, mientras apoyaba el pie en el cuerpo de un hombre tendido en el suelo. Dicho individuo iba vestido con un grueso traje naranja con una insignia de la NASA en el brazo; se trataba de un hombre que tendria unos treinta y pico años, pelo oscuro y cortado mas o menos al estilo militar, sin bigote ni barba. Tenia los ojos de un color marron oscuro, labios finos y cara de loco.

-¿Quien es este?-pregunto Mayordomo al verlo.

-¿Como voy a saberlo?-chillo Juliet mientras Artemis cogia el telefono y miraba el identificador de llamadas, que mostraba un numero que empezaba por 1-800-555. Un numero de Estados Unidos.

-¿Hola?-pregunto contestando al telefono.

En una base militar secreta de Nevada, tres hombres se quedaron atonitos al oir la voz de Artemis.

-¿Quien diablos es ese?-pregunto uno.

-Ni idea.-admitio otro, activando el manos libres.-¿Conundrum? ¿Sigue ahi?-

-¿Quien es Conundrum?-pregunto Artemis. Su mirada tropezo con el hombre tendido en el suelo, a quien Mayordomo estaba conduciendo a rastras a la escalera.-Ah, si. Conundrum. No esta en condiciones de contestarle ahora mismo, quienquiera que sea.-añadio mientras apuntaba el telefono en un trozo de papel para localizarlo.-Pero si le dire algo; su patetico intento de invasion ha sido un fracaso, amigo.-

-Haga el favor de identificarse.-pidio un tercer individuo.

Aquello descoloco a Artemis; ¿que se identificase? ¿Es que aquella gente habia enviado a uno de sus hombres a su casa sin saber quien era? Esta situacion era casi mas rara que cuando secuestro a Holly...

-Malaquias Pasteur.-contesto dando el nombre que habia adoptado al infiltrarse en las filas de los Antiecologistas en 1998*.-Volvere a llamarles cuando sepa de que va todo esto.-anuncio antes de colgar.

Miro a Mayordomo y Juliet, quienes esperaban instrucciones junto a el.

-Llevad a este individuo a la bodega. Mayordomo, un recorrido completo. Tal vez haya mas intrusos. Juliet, control de la situacion. Y meted esa... nave, en el garaje. No quiero que mis padres vean algo asi en el jardin. Yo voy a intentar averiguar que esta pasando aquí.-

Mayordomo fue a decir algo, pero se lo penso mejor. Si Artemis queria ponerle al corriente de su plan, ya lo haria cuando le pareciera oportuno.

-De acuerdo.-asintio llevandose al desmayado intruso a la bodega...

_Mas tarde..._

Mayordomo se asomo por la puerta del garaje y observo a Artemis sentado en el puesto de mando de la Esfera. Tenia un cuaderno de notas justo al lado y parecia estar desatornillando un panel.

-Ah. Mayordomo.-saludo con aire ausente.-Acercate y dame tu opinion.-

El sirviente se acerco y observo el complejo tablero de mandos.

-¿Que se supone que estoy viendo?-pregunto.

-Es alguna clase de nave, eso seguro.-explico el chico.-Creo que se pilota ajustando las agujas que aparecen en la pantalla mediante esta palanca.-empujo la gran palanca central.-Como si fuera un avion. Aunque carece de los instrumentos que suelen llevar los aviones corrientes. No hay altimetro, horizonte artificial, eolometro... ¡Ni siquiera hay medidores de combustible! En cambio, hay un indicador de taquiones...-indico unos botones señalizados como "_Tacan ID_".-Y una baliza de emergencia NAVSTAR.-

-¿Y?-

-Eso me sugiere que, sea lo que sea esta nave, es lo bastante valiosa como para necesitar ser localizada de inmediato.-explico el chico desmontando la baliza.-La baliza puede ser activada desde aquí o por control remoto desde la base de origen. En ese sentido, es exactamente igual que las de las Criaturas.-

-No hay ni parabrisas.-señalo Mayordomo.-Es todo hermetico.-

-Muy hermetico.-confirmo Artemis.-Tanto que hay hasta un indicador de presion. Y luego esta eso...-

Señalo la pantalla de arriba, ocupada por un gran cartel que ponia "Estimated Time Current Mission".

-Muy interesante.-señalo Mayordomo.-¿Que es?-

-Creo que es un cronometro. Y si hay un cronomentro, tal vez haya una bitacora. Veamos... Tiene que haber por aquí una opcion para abrirla...-

Pulso varios botones al azar. El panel cambio.

-No se como lo he hecho, pero funciona.-comento mientras una nueva fecha aparecia en el panel.

**ESTIMATED CURRENT TIME MISSION**

**FRIDAY 16 JUNY 2008. 22:30**

**TO**

**MONDAY 09 JUNY 2008. 22:30**

Mayordomo meneo la cabeza disgustado.

-Esto no tiene sentido.-comento.-¿Como va a venir esta cosa desde dentro de siete dias?-

Artemis se froto las sienes, pensativo...

-Podria ser... despues de todo... ¿Por que no?-Salto del asiento y salio de la maquina.-Mayordomo, creo que es hora de hablar con nuestro visitante.-

*Vease "Artemis Fowl & The Time Paradox", editado en España como "Artemis Fowl y su peor enemigo".

Importante: La cuenta de las "Vueltas de Tiempo" es importante para entender el desarrollo de la habian hecho desde que habia salido del ordenador


	2. La historia mas absurda

2 – Una historia absurda.

_**23: 37 hora de Irlanda.  
Antigua celda de Holly Canija, sotanos de la Mansion Fowl.**_

El teniente de la marina americana Frank B. Parker se incorporo repentinamente y observo que estaba encerrado en una habitacion sorprendentemente parecida a la celda de aislamiento de la Isla Hansen... Paredes de cemento crudo, suelo alicatado, un somier metalico bastante anticuado, una camara de television enfocandole desde una esquina y una puerta de acero con una ventanita para meter bandejas de comida.  
_"¿Estoy de vuelta en Hansen?"_ se pregunto, rascandose la cabeza. Miro abajo. Llevaba puesto el mono azul que solia llevar en el complejo de Nevada... Asi que, despues de todo, no habia soñado todo aquello...  
Entonces recordo. ¡La mision! Tenia que salir de alli, tenia que avisar a los demas de que...  
Un chirrido de metal le informo de que la puerta se estaba abriendo. Rapidamente se levanto de la cama y adopto una posicion de combate. La puerta se abrio y solto una patada hacia aquella direccion.  
Una mano aferro su tobillo y, tras girarlo expertamente, lo lanzo al suelo. Desde alli tuvo el primer plano de unos mocasines negros Gucci. Ascendio con la vista por los pantalones de un esmoquin Armani.  
Quien le contemplaba con una expresion entre burlona y curiosa era un chico muy palido, con unos ojos muy dispares; uno era azul hielo y el otro marron avellana. Artemis Fowl II. Su mision.  
El chico sonrio como si aquello le pareciera especialmente divertido.  
-Muy divertido, agente Parker.-comento con voz burlona. Su ingles tenia un ligerisimo acento irlandes.  
Tras el chico habia un tipo calvo de unos dos metros de altura, tan ancho de hombros que Parker no pudo evitar preguntarse si cabria por la puerta, y que sin ninguna duda era quien le habia derribado..  
-¿Como sabes quien soy, Fowl?-pregunto levantandose del suelo, apoyandose en la pared para ello.  
Sonriendo aun mas pronunciadamente, el chico le mostro una identificacion de la N.S.A.  
-Si no quiere que sepan quien es, no deberia llevar esta clase de documentacion.-comento lanzandosela; Parker cogio la carterita al vuelo y se la guardo.-Bien, ahora vamos a dejar varias cosas claras. Agente Parker, ha cometido usted allanamiento de morada al entrar en mi casa y utilizar mi telefono, por no mencionar que ha destrozado gran parte de mi jardin al aterrizar en el con su... nave.-  
_"¡Tienen la Esfera!"_ maldijo Parker para si.  
-Ah, ¿se llama "la Esfera"? Me gusta el nombre. Es muy adecuado, aunque tecnicamente es un fullereno.-prosiguio Artemis; al parecer, habia logrado oirle.-No le quepa la mas minima duda de que averiguare que es y para que sirve exactamente su Esfera, del mismo modo que averiguare que interes tiene la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de los Estados Unidos en mi.-Se giro hacia Mayordomo, talmente como si Parker no estuviera alli.-Mayordomo, recuerdamelo... ¿Hemos actuado ultimamente en contra de los intereses norteamericanos?-  
El sirviente fingio reflexionar.  
-Salvo porque te negaste a venderle a Raytheon el secreto de la tela de camuflaje*, no.-contesto.  
-Un grave descuido por mi parte.-concluyo Artemis.-Ya es hora de molestar un poco a nuestros primos del otro lado del Atlantico.-Miro a Parker.-A no ser, por supuesto, que nuestro "invitado" tenga algo que nos interese lo bastante como para que dejemos en paz a sus superiores.-  
Parker trago saliva. Obviamente, no podia decirle a Fowl que era la Esfera ni por que razon hab ia aterrizado en su jardin, dijera lo que dijera Talmadge. Por una vez estaba de acuerdo con el paranoico del jefe de seguridad de la base, Nate Ramsey; aquel crio era demasiado peligroso...  
-Necesitamos tu ayuda, Fowl. No estoy autorizado a decir mas.-

_**En algun lugar del Desierto de Nevada, al mismo tiempo.**_

En una region especialmente arida del suroeste de Nevada, a mas de 320 kilometros de cualquier lugar habitado, se alzaba un complejo militar que a primera vista parecia un aerodromo. Dicho complejo estaba permanentemente vigilado por guardias armados y perros. Los pocos mapas que lo señalizaban (y no estaban clasificados en el Pentagono) lo designaban como "_Never Neverland**."_  
Justamente en aquel momento, en Nevada era por la tarde y se estaba celebrando una reunion de gabinete en la sala de juntas de aquel lugar, donde los reunidos analizaban al detalle la extraña llamada de Conundrum.  
-Averiguen de inmediato a quien pertenece ese numero y que ha hecho con nuestro agente.-ordeno un individuo de pelo y barba cortos y canosos, vestido de traje y corbata, que respondia al nombre de Bradley Talmadge.-Activen tambien la baliza de emergencia de la Esfera***. Es evidente que nuestro hombre ha sido capturado por fuerzas hostiles.-  
-¡Señor, ya conoce a Parker!-tercio un tipo calvo, vestido con un traje de espiga y expresion dura, conocido como Nathan Ramsey.-Estara por ahi bebiendo y jugando y habra olvidado hasta como se llama.-  
-¡Basta Ramsey!-le atajo Talmadge.-Conundrum... Frank, nunca nos ha fallado estando en una mision.-  
-Lo cual nos lleva al problema mas acuciante.-señalo el mas joven de la sala, un chico de pelo rubio y rizado corto, con gafas y el unico que no vestia traje y corbata.  
-La mision.-apunto un hombre de piel oscura y aspecto amigable, vestido con un uniforme color arena.  
-Exactamente. El Retroceso se debe a una razon.-recordo Talmadge.-Sea lo que sea lo que paso, volvera a ocurrir de nuevo, a no ser que nos enteremos pronto de lo que es y lo evitemos.-  
-_Oh, no creo que sea nada importante, Bradley Talmadge_.-señalo una voz seductoramente burlona desde la cabecera de la mesa, el unico lugar que estaba en sombras de toda la sala.-_Ya sabe que esto es una ciencia delicada y precisa... pero confio en que encuentre la Esfera a la mayor brevedad_.-  
-Por supuesto, señora.-asintieron todos.  
Tras hacer una breve reverencia, se levantaron y se fueron de alli. Aun en sombras, la persona a quien habian llamado "señora" sonrio mostrando unos dientes muy afilados. Era tan facil...

-¡Odio a esa bestia!-gruño Ramsey cuando la puerta de la "sala de batalla" se cerro tras ellos.  
-Relajate, Nate.-le pidio el negro del grupo, señalando con el pulgar una camara de vigilancia.  
-¡¿Que me importa que me oiga, Donovan? ¡Tu amigo podria habernos avisado de que iba a pasar esto! Es mas, te dire algo.-alzo un dedo como si fuera a dar un discurso.-Esta..._cosa_, esta incluso mas loca que Parker.-  
Por una esquina del pasillo aparecio una mujer pelirroja de ojos azulados, con el pelo corto y labios carnosos, que llevaba una bata de laboratorio y una carpeta bajo el brazo.  
-Ah, doctora Vukavich.-saludo Ramsey al verla.-¿Tiene algo interesante?-  
-Mucho.-explico ella abriendo la carpeta.-Como sin duda sabeis aunque nuestra nueva jefa lo ignore, la Esfera esta equipada con una baliza de emergencia. Bien. Hooter ha logrado determinar, antes de que la desconectaran, que la baliza habia aterrizado en Irlanda.-  
-¡_¿En Irlanda?-_repitio Talmadge incredulo.-¿Que tiene de especial Irlanda?-  
-No lo sabemos.-  
-¿En que parte de Irlanda?-  
-Eso es lo extraño.-apunto Vukavich.-Hemos consultado el Google Earth. Las coordenadas corresponden a una residencia particular, extrañamente. La mansion Fowl, a 45 kilometros al oeste de Dublin.-  
-Bien.-asintio Talmadge.-Ramsey, prepare el avion. Donovan, Olga, van ustedes a ir a Europa. No se exactamente que ha pasado, pero en cualquier caso estoy seguro de que Parker se alegrara de verles.-  
-De acuerdo, señor.-

Media hora despues, un Ilyushin de fabricacion rusa, reconocible por sus reactores colocados en parejas, pintado de blanco y rojo, aguardaba en la pista de la base a que subieran a el sus pasajeros.  
-Desgraciadamente, no podemos ir todos.-se disculpo Talmadge estrechandole la mano a Vukavich y Donovan.-Alguien tiene que quedarse aquí a guardar el fuerte.-  
-Que os vaya bien.-se despidio Hooter.  
-Hemos avisado a la embajada. Tendran un coche esperandoos en el aeropuerto de Dublin****.-explico Ramsey.-Lo mejor es que vayais directamente al punto donde cayo la Esfera y busqueis desde alli.-  
No muy convencidos, Donovan y su compañera entraron en el avion y se acomodaron en sus asientos mientras el cuatrirreactor despegaba y se perdia de vista hacia el este.

En el interior de la "sala de batalla", alguien observo como el avion despegaba, sin haberse perdido ningun detalle de la conversascion a traves de las camaras de seguridad... Bien, tendria que llegar primero.  
Descolgo el telefono y, tras dudar un momento ante el teclado, como si no supiera que hacer, marco un numero de una centralita de San Petersburgo, Rusia.  
-Pongame con el _menidzher_ Britva.-pidio cuando le contestaron.-Diganle que llama un cliente.-

_**Mansion Fowl, 00:45.**_

Artemis no se podia creer lo que habia oido.  
-¿Que necesitan mi ayuda?-pregunto con incredulidad.-Esto es completamente nuevo...-  
-Lo imagino.-asintio Parker.-Creeme que no habriamos contactado contigo de no ser absolutamente indispensable. Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el imbecil de Ramsey, y nunca pense que diria eso...-  
-Oiga, amigo.-le atajo Mayordomo.-O estas diciendo mucho o no estas diciendo nada, asi que ya puedes empezar a largar todo lo que sabes o te rompere todos los huesos.-  
-¿Para que? No iban a creerme aunque se lo diga... Ademas tenemos poco tiempo.-  
-Puede que tu tengas poco tiempo.-corrigio Artemis.-Nosotros, en cambio, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. No tenemos ninguna prisa.-  
-Si supierais lo que yo se, aceptariais mi palabra sin preguntas.-  
-Pero no lo sabemos y, por lo tanto, preguntamos.-rebatio Mayordomo con aplastante logica.  
-¿Que quereis saber?-  
-La verdad.-ordeno Artemis.-¿Que es esa... Esfera? ¿Como y porque has entrado en mi casa? ¿Que motiva que la N.S.A. envie a uno de sus agentes a pedirme que les ayude?  
-¿Por que no?-cedio Parker, pensando que siempre podria deshacer aquella situacion... Dudo sobre como empezar a explicarse.-¿Alguna vez has querido volver a vivir la ultima semana, Fowl?-  
-¡¿Que?-

Parker sonrio pronunciadamente.  
-Bien, el caso es que yo lo hago a menudo. Ahora mismo, de hecho.-prosiguio calmadamente.-Si habeis visto mi identificacion, ya sabeis que me llamo Frank Parker. Pero lo que no sabeis es a que me dedico. Trabajo en un programa secreto de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional que experimenta con el viaje en el tiempo.-Atajo una objecion de Artemis con un ademan.-Cada vez que algo sale mal, me envian a mi a bordo del... de la Esfera, para deshacerlo. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no es posible viajar al pasado y matar a Hitler.-  
Artemis y Mayordomo estaban mas sorprendidos que si hubieran visto a cierta elfilla policia bailando en la MTV. ¿Realmente aquel tipo acababa de presentarse como un viajero del tiempo?  
-He oido historias absurdas en mi vida, pero esta se lleva la palma. ¿_Una maquina de viaje en el tiempo_?-repitio Artemis con cara de no creerselo.-¿Es una broma de mal gusto?-  
-Es algo demasiado... se podria haber inventado algo mas creible.-opino el sirviente.  
-Mayordomo, no hablaras en serio.-El chico no se podia creer algo asi.-Tiene que estar mintiendo. La N.S.A. no puede haber desarrollado algo asi. Yo lo sabria; es mas, lo habria hecho yo primero. ¡Potrillo lo sabria!-  
-No eres el unico genio de la ciencia de este mundo, Fowl.-  
-¿Que quiere decir?-  
-¿Te dice algo el nombre "Opal Koboi"?-pregunto Parker mordazmente.  
Artemis se callo al oir aquel nombre.  
-Por tu reaccion, deduzco que si, la conoces. _Ella_ es nuestro problema. Quiere nuestro programa.-  
"_No. Ella no. __Otra vez__ no_." penso nada mas oir el nombre de su peor enemiga_."¿Es que no se cansa nunca? ¿Pero que tengo que hacer para librar al mundo de esa loca? ¿Voy a tener que matarla o que?_"  
Por otra parte, Opal Koboi ya tenia un largo historial en la manipulacion del tiempo, y tambien en explotar programas de investigacion humanos en su propio beneficio... Según el recordaba, la maxima ambicion de la duendecilla corporativa era conseguir el control del flujo del tiempo. Siendo asi que estaba en libertad de accion y que, despues de todo, en la NSA no creian en las Criaturas Magicas (y, por lo tanto, no habian tomado medidas defensivas contra ellas), ¿que le iba a impedir acceder al programa norteamericano?  
El genio irlandes tomo una decision.  
-Asegurate de que el señor Parker no nos moleste.-ordeno a Mayordomo.-Tengo que hacer una llamada.-  
Se dispuso a irse, pero Mayordomo le llamo.  
-Artemis...-  
El chico se giro.  
-Dale recuerdos a Holly.-pidio el sirviente.  
-¿Quien es...?-empezo a decir Parker antes de que Mayordomo lo noqueara de un culatazo con su Sig Sauer.

***Referencia a Artemis Fowl I, pagina 79, cuando Artemis refiere que recibio ofertas de "representantes militares" por su tienda de camuflaje termico.  
**Literalmente "Pais de Nunca Jamas". Un nombre muy apropiado, teniendo en cuenta la verdadera funcion de este complejo.  
***Incorporada tras los sucesos de Seven Days 1x17, "La Venganza se sirve en plato Frio". A la gente de Never Neverland no le gusta que haya esferas rodando por el mundo fuera de su control y su alcance.  
****En realidad la Embajada de Estados Unidos no tiene por que hacer eso, pero tengo sospechas bien fundadas en el sentido de que proporcionan cobertura a agentes encubiertos como son, ahora mismo, Craig Donovan y Olga Vukavich.**


	3. Shure Illegal

Pues me viene bien que comentes querida, porque justo estaba dudando si dejar esto o no en vista de la falta de interes de la gente… De todos modos, gracias por fijarte. Intentare darle un poco de romance, pero no prometo nada (se me dan fatal las situaciones romanticas xD)

A ver, a ver que haces. De momento, sigo yo:

3 – "Shure Illegal".

_**Apartamento de Holly Canija, Ciudad Refugio.**_

_**00:50 hora de Irlanda.**_

Con un gruñido, Holly se desperezo en la cama y cogio el telefono movil que tenia sobre la mesilla. Miro la hora con un bostezo y comprobo el identificador de llamadas.

-Nnnn...-gruño de una manera muy poco digna.-Artemis, ¿sabes que hora es...?-

Escucho brevemente y se incorporo en la cama, completamente alerta.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?-solto un grito que debio despertar a todos sus vecinos. Aferro el telefono con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.-Espera, espera, repitemelo despacito, que no se que...-

Con una paciencia que no sentia, Artemis volvio a hacerle un resumen de su extraña entrevista.

-A ver si lo he entendido.-repitio Holly mas calmadamente, caminando por la habitacion.-Opal Koboi ha vuelto a la accion, y tu lo sabes porque te lo ha dicho un tipo que ha aterrizado en tu jardin con una...-

-Una Esfera de Bucky. Un fullereno.-apunto Artemis.-Se trata de una reproduccion a gran escala de una estructura cristalina de atomos de carbono* que...-

-Vale, te creo.-le atajo la elfa secamente; no estaba de humor para aguantar una sesion de fisica atomica al estilo del profesor Artemis Fowl.-¿Que sabes de ese humano? ¿Es de fiar? ¿Esta _encantado_?-

Al decir "esta encantado", Holly preguntaba si estaba controlado por la tecnica hipnotica de las Criaturas, su arma secreta frente a los humanos especialmente molestos.

-Unicamente se que realmente se llama Frank Parker y pertenece a la agencia de inteliegncia americana, la N.S.A. No parece estar encantado. Estoy seguro de que Potrillo podria decirte mirando en sus archivos hasta el numero de calcetines de Parker, pero yo todavia no se nada mas sobre el.-

-Vale.-Holly tomo una decision.-No hagas ninguna locura. Voy para alla lo antes posible.-

-Tranquila. Ya me conoces.-

-Ese es el problema.-contesto ella antes de cerrar el aparato y dirigirse hacia el armario donde tenia su traje de Reconocimiento y su arsenal de armas. Confiaba en no tener que usarlas, pero se sentia mas segura con una pistola al cinto. Ademas, siempre daba la impresion de que nunca tenias armas cuando las necesitabas...

Por supuesto, aquella clase de mision no podia ser emprendida en solitario, de modo que por mucha prisa que tuviera Artemis, pensaba acudir a Potrillo. Al centauro no le haria la mas minima gracia que le despertaran a aquellas horas, pero Holly sabia que nunca desperdiciaria la oportunidad de echarle un cable a su mejor amiga a espaldas del Consejo de las Criaturas y de la Seccion Ocho...

Echo a correr por las calles desiertas, tenuemente iluminadas por las placas solares. En cualquier ciudad humana, que una mujer andara sola por la calle a aquellas horas era una insensatez, pero la elfilla contaba con poder protegerse, llegado el caso. Tampoco es que las transeuntes corrieran mucho peligro ahi abajo...

Con lo que no habia contado era con el cansancio. Cuando llego a la casa de Potrillo, en la otra punta de la ciudad (el transporte estaba cerrado) estaba agotada, y apenas pudo reunir fuerzas para llamar al timbre.

Potrillo no tardo en abrirle. Parecia de mal humor y soñoliento.

-Holly, ¿te parece que son horas para venir a verme?-pregunto.

La elfa le explico atropelladamente lo que habia pasado y el centauro enarco las cejas.

-Ya veo. Artemis te despierta y luego me despiertas tu a mi.-concluyo de mal humor.-¿Y que historia es esa del humano metido a viajero temporal? Se supone que solo nosotros... Vale, esta bien... pero Caballina me va a matar.-

-Tranquilo, si resulta que Artemis tiene razon, Opal te matara antes de que Caballita tenga ocasion.-ironizo Holly.

El centauro gruño.

-De acuerdo, te ayudare.-bufo.-Ahora que tengo novia, tengo muchisimos mas deseos de seguir viviendo.-

_**Jefatura de Policia de la L.E.P.**_

_**Sala de Lanzamientos, 01:26 hora de Irlanda.**_

Por fortuna para Holly y Potrillo, la comisaria estaba mucho mas vacia por la noche que de dia, por no decir que no habia absolutamente nadie, de modo que pudieron escurrirse sin problemas hasta la sala de lanzamientos, tras detenerse solo lo justo para coger un traje de vuelo para Holly y un set de alas Colibri Z9, el nuevo modelo desarrollado por Foaly Corp, nombre con el que Potrillo habia empezado a vender aparatos en el sector privado de Ciudad Refugio para sacarse un sobresueldo...

El centauro la guio a traves de una hilera de naves hasta detenerse casi al final de la fila.

-Esta va a ser tu nave.-señalo Potrillo un aparato situado en una plataforma apartada del resto, muy cerca del borde, frente a la cual por alguna razon alguien habia colgado una gran bandera de metal.

_-¡¿Eso?-_se espanto Holly mirando una autentica reliquia de museo (como minimo de la generacion de los años 1910's) esferica, pintada de un azul electrico bastante escandaloso, cubierta de hollin y metralla.

-Lo siento, querida, pero es la unica nave que puedo darte sin que Camorra haga preguntas incomodas.-Se agito incomodo.-De todos modos mañana... es decir, hoy, iban a llevarsela a la planta de reciclaje.-

-Genial...-gruño la elfa abriendo la escotilla pentagonal, que cedio con un siseo. Naturalmente, comodidad la minima; apenas si habia sitio para un asiento bastante estrecho entre los aparatos. Maldiciendo entre dientes a Artemis Fowl y a Opal Koboi, tomo asiento y comprobo que llevaba bien ajustado el casco.

-¿Lista?-pregunto su amigo dando un golpecito a un indicador que ponia "_Filter Cell – Cabin Press_".

-Aja.-asintio colocandose un trozo de goma entre los dientes. Muchos agentes de Reconocimiento habian muerto por morderse la lengua o tragarsela durante un lanzamiento.

Potrillo termino de ajustar el cinturon de seguridad de Holly y se aparto antes de cerrar la escotilla de la nave, dejandola con sus pensamientos... La chica aferro las palancas de mando y ajusto los instrumentos.

-Llegaras a Irlanda en torno a las cinco de la mañana.-explico Potrillo mientras activaba el panel de lanzamiento.-Por supuesto, una vez en la superficie estaras sola. Esta es una operación secreta, sin el consentimiento del Consejo, y seguramente ilegal bajo todas las circunstancias imaginables.-

Se permitio sonreir. Holly sabia que estaba disfrutando como un enano con todo aquello.

-Veinte segundos para el lanzamiento.-oyo la voz de Potrillo por los altavoces del casco; por supuesto, el centauro lo observaba todo con comodidad desde el bunker de control, no muy lejos de unos relojes digitales que mostraban la hora de Atlantis, Osugita, Yomi, Dublin, Ciudad Refugio, Nueva York y Tokyo.

La nave empezo a zarandearse haciendo que Holly se sintiera como un pato mareado. Alcanzo a oir la voz del centauro por encima del rugido del magma mientras la nave se desplazaba al elevador de presion...

-Todos los sistemas preparados.-anuncio el centauro sin dejar de mirar veinte pantallas a la vez.-Ignicion.-

Pulso el boton verde.

La esfera de metal cayo al abismo a toda velocidad, arrastrada hacia el centro de la Tierra por la fuerza de la gravedad. En la cabina, Holly encendio los motores y se dispuso para la peor parte del viaje...

-¡Alerones!-ordeno por el microfono, activando unos botones. Presion normal, lo cual era un alivio...

Con un fuerte rugido, la erupcion de magma la arrastro como si fuera un cohete a la superficie...

_**San Petersburgo, Rusia.**_

_**Al mismo tiempo (05:27 am hora local)**_

Mientras en Irlanda todavia era de noche, en San Petersburgo ya amanecia. Tras consultar el reloj y comprobar de mala gana que marcaba las 05:27 de la mañana, un hombre a quien unicamente se conoce como Britva y cuya fotografia figuraba en un antiguo expediente de la KGB con el gran sello rojo de "Desertor/Traidor", se subio a un gran BMW negro y, tras ponerse al volante y empezar a conducir por el barrio rico, descolgo el telefono movil y marco un numero de Moscu.

-¿Da?-contesto una voz tomada al otro lado, la de un hombre que acababa de despertarse tras una noche muy movida, con profusion de alcohol y mujeres faciles, en plural y no en ese orden.

-Kruchov.-gruño Britva a modo de saludo.-Tengo una mision para ti. Si la llevas bien, tal vez asciendas tres peldaños en el escalafon. Y puede incluso que cumplas tu vendetta particular.-

Kruchov aguzo el oido, ya completamente despierto.

-Tiene toda mi atencion, señor.-

-Asi me gusta.-asintio Britva.-Me ha llamado una clienta muy especial. Quiere un operativo contra un irlanskii muy particular. Artemis Fowl Segundo. Ya tuvimos una agarrada con el hace varios años.-

-Entiendo, señor.-

-Las ordenes son simples. Vais a Irlanda. Liquidais a Fowl. Liquidais a toda su familia para que no haya vendettas. Los arrojais a todos al Canal del Norte. Volveis aquí como las balas. Y llevate a Kamar y Vassikin.-

-Señor, con el debido respeto, Kamar y Vassikin son unos completos imbeciles.-

-Estan motivados contra Fowl. Seran mas valiosos que otros. Y si los pilla la Garda Siochiana**, tampoco sera una gran perdida.-

-Hablando de vendettas...-empezo a decir Kruchov.

-Mi clienta cree que tu hombre, el americanskii Frank Parker, estara alli.-aclaro Britva.-Pero recuerda que tu objetivo principal es eliminar a los Fowl. Tu vendetta personal contra ese yanki me la trae fresca, comparada con los veinte millones de dolares que hay en juego. Si me entero de que Fowl se ha librado por tu vendetta, pagaras integramente la deuda. Con tu vida.-

-Entiendo, señor.-asintio Kruchov deseandole mentalmente la muerte a Britva. Paciencia... cuando lograra recobrar sus riquezas y sus influencias, ya no tendria necesidad de aquel tosco y estupido menidzher...

Se giro hacia su complice y su amante, quienes no habian perdido detalle de la conversacion.

-¿Habeis oido?-pregunto secamente.

Los dos asintieron.

-Por fin voy a poder vengarme de ese maldito Frank Parker.-siseo Kruchov con cara de no caber en si de gozo.-Como sabeis, nunca pude perdonarle que, gracias a la traicion de Olga Vukavich, destruyera la unica esperanza de regeneracion de este pais... el programa ruso de viajes en el tiempo***.-Apreto los puños con rabia.-De no ser por esas dos ratas, ahora mismo seriamos los amos del pais y no unos... unos...-

-Lo se.-confirmo la mujer, una hembra ancha de hombros, de pelo largo y castaño y expresion endurecida, conocida como Petra Steinback, apoyandole una mano en el hombro.-Todos estamos en el mismo barco.-

-Vamos a prepararnos.-gruño el tercer hombre. Este era un bielorruso un poco mas bajo que Kruchov, con el pelo tan rubio que casi parecia blanco y cortado al estilo militar, llamado Vladimir Solovieff.

-Eso.-asintio Kruchov.-Cumpliremos la mision de ese estupido de Britva, eliminaremos a Frank Parker y le sacaremos todo lo que sabe.-

-Y luego destruiremos definitivamente el programa norteamericano de viajes en el tiempo.-

-Tras lo cual reactivaremos nuestra version con los veinte millones de dolares de Britva .-

-Despues, los tres juntos, elegiremos un nuevo equipo Retroceso ruso.-

-Todavia no hemos llegado a eso.-les recordo Solovieff.-Llamare a Kamar y Vassikin.-

-Sobra decir que a ellos no les diremos nada de esta conversacion.-les recordo Kruchov.

-Por supuesto. Ya es un milagro que Kamar y Vassikin logren recordar como se llaman, ¿como se tomarian el viaje en el tiempo?-

_**Aeropuerto de Dublin, **_

_**06:15 hora de Irlanda.**_

En una pista ligeramente apartada del resto y empleada para vuelos de las bases de Estados Unidos, el Ilyushin de Nevada aterrizo a toda velocidad y freno con un rugido del motor antes de detenerse.

El agregado de la embajada ya estaba esperandoles a pie de pista.

-¿Capitan Donovan? Soy el señor Donald Roper, agregado de la Embajada y su guia en Irlanda.-se presento estrechandole la mano a Donovan.-Doctora Vukavich, un placer.-añadio en direccion a Olga, dandole la mano, antes de conducirlos hacia un Mercedes negro metalizado.

-¿Que sabemos?-pregunto la doctora mientras entraban en el vehiculo.

-Poco, en realidad.-admitio Roper dandoles una gran carpeta.-El expediente de los Fowl de Interpol.-

Olga abrio la carpeta y reviso varias fotos, fichas personales, y toda clase de informacion muy detallada.

-¿Como ha conseguido esto?-pregunto.

-Tengo un contacto en Interpol. ¿Saben? Van a ir detras de Artemis Fowl II. Aquí en Irlanda, al contrario que en America, donde no se presta atencion a señores del crimen europeos...-Se quedo callado.-Por supuesto, no estoy criticando al Gobierno por ello, y como sin duda se imaginan mi lealtad es absoluta... Bueno, resumiendo, hemos oido cosas muy raras de ese individuo... Se dice que es un genio de la ciencia, y que tiene poderes paranormales.-

-¿Poderes? ¡Venga ya!-se burlo Donovan.-¿Esta diciendome que nos enfrentamos a un fantasma?-

-En serio. Mi contacto jura que le han visto en diferentes lugares del mundo el mismo dia casi a la misma hora. Tambien dicen que se enfrento a la mafiya rusa y les vencio con un espectacular truco.-

-¿Algo mas?-

-Si. Este genio criminal en concreto tiene dieciseis años.-

-Genial.-se burlo Donovan.-Un superdotado.-

***Dato veridico.**

****Equivalente irlandes de la Policia Nacional.**

*****Eventos que sucedieron en Seven 7 Days, capitulo 3x21, "Born in the USSR". Tenia pensado escribir una nueva cuarta temporada con la venganza de Kruchov... y quiza lo haga, como alternativa a esta version.**


	4. Puesta al dia

4 – Puesta al dia.

**06:24 am, hora de Irlanda.****  
****Martes 10 de Junio de 2008.****  
****Mansion Fowl, Irlanda.**

Mientras esperaban a que Holly se presentara, Artemis y Mayordomo se estaban poniendo al dia con Parker.  
-¿Por que razon decidieron enviarle a mi casa?-pregunto el chico mientras rastreaba con su eBook* toda la informacion existente, por disparatada e incongruente que fuera, sobre la NSA, la teoria del viaje en el tiempo, la Esfera Mentnor-Kalatoshov y Frank Parker.-¿Por que no directamente a Fort Meade?-pregunto citando el nombre del pueblo de Maryland donde estaba el cuartel general de la N.S.A.  
-Porque en la otra linea de tiempo averiguamos que Opal Koboi queria matarte porque te consideraba el unico capaz de obstaculizar sus planes.-explico Parker.-De hecho, logro hacerlo. Envio a un equipo de la _mafiya_ rusa a esta casa para asesinaros a todos. No se salvo ninguno.-concluyo sombriamente.  
-¿Cual era su mision?-  
-Me enviaron aquí porque mis superiores creian que, de algun modo, lograrias detener a esa Criatura antes de que lleve a cabo su plan.-  
-¿Y en que consiste ese... plan?-pregunto Artemis sumamente interesado.  
Los tres estaban esperando en el observatorio de la casa, desde donde podian controlar por las ventanas la puerta principal y la trasera. Mayordomo sabia que si alguien intentaba asaltar la casa, pasaria por una de aquellas dos entradas, y ademas el observatorio permitiria a Holly aterrizar discretamente. No era cuestion de que los hermanitos de Artemis le fuesen a sus padres con el cuento de que habian visto una elfa volando...  
Parker se sirvio sin esperar a ser invitado una taza del te que acababa de traer Juliet, mientras pensaba...

**En algun lugar del Desierto de Nevada.****  
****Domingo 16 de Junio de 2008, Vuelta de Tiempo Cero.**

-Tenemos que volver al pasado.-informo Donovan entrando en la sala.  
-Koboi esta haciendo... bueno, no se exactamente lo que, pero abriendo una brecha en el tiempo.-informo el doctor Owsley, alias "Buho" por su habito de no dormir y si trabajar de noche, en semejanza con esta ave.  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.-asintio Parker.-La verdad es que esa... criatura, no me inspira mucha confianza.-  
Bradley Talmadge colgo el telefono rojo desde el cual estaba informando de la situacion a la Junta Directiva de la N.S.A. (Agencia de Seguridad Nacional) en Fort Meade, Maryland.  
-En la Junta dicen que no podemos arriesgarnos a que logre su proposito, sea cual sea.-explico.-Vamos a retroceder y, por increible que os parezca, a solicitar colaboracion externa.-  
-¿Colaboracion externa?  
Nathan Ramsey encendio la gran pantalla de plasma que habia en la sala de batalla y aparecio la imagen de un crio de unos catorce años, de pelo negro, ojos disparejos (uno azul y otro marron), vestido con un traje negro y corbata, que llevaba medio caladas unas gruesas gafas de espejo.  
-¿Ahora vamos a pedirle a Dracula que nos ayude?-pregunto Parker burlonamente.  
-No seas idiota.-le atajo Ramsey.-Este es Artemis Fowl Segundo. Es irlandes.-Dijo "es irlandes" como si dijera "es infrahumano".-Según nuestros informes, es todo un genio criminal. Por alguna razon que todavia no hemos esclarecido, nuestra paranoica duendecilla le quiere muerto. La Junta cree que eso lo convierte en alguien valioso para ayudarnos a detenerla. Sobra decir que yo no estoy de acuerdo con su criterio.-  
-A partir de ahora estamos en alerta maxima.-concluyo Talmadge.

Bajo la atenta mirada de los tecnicos, la Esfera estaba lista para partir mientras despejaban la sala.  
-¡Iniciando la cuenta atras! ¡Diez... nueve...!-  
-Fase antioscilatoria cancelada.-  
-¡Reactor principal al 90%!-  
-...ocho... siete... seis...-  
-Llegaras 23 horas antes de que aparezca en la base, Frank.-apunto Talmadge.-Hemos decidido enviarte a la Mansion Fowl. Se supone que ese irlandes es el unico capaz de detenerla.-  
-Espero que asi sea.-  
-...cinco... cuatro... tres...-  
-¡Reactor principal al 100%! ¡Contacto!-  
-Buena suerte, Parker.-  
-_¡Os dije que no hicierais nada sin mi permiso!_-rugio Opal entrando en la sala de control seguida por los guardias _encantados_, quienes alzaron sus armas listos para ejecutarlos a todos.  
-¡Contacto... aaaaaaah!-ordeno Olga antes de que la fusilaran.

En la Esfera, Parker observo por la escotilla como se acercaban mas guardias para detenerle a el y decidio no demorarse por alli...  
-¡Contacto!-anuncio pulsando el boton verde en el mismo instante en que Opal cortaba la electricidad...

**El presente.**

-La Esfera es su plan.-contesto Parker a Fowl y Mayordomo.-No soy fisico, no conozco los detalles; pero queria manipularla; en la otra linea de tiempo lograba infiltrarse en mi base haciendose pasar por una agente de la N.S.A. y controlaba a todo el personal con una especie de hipnosis...-  
-El encanta.-apunto Mayordomo.  
-¡Si! Ella lo llamaba asi.-asintio Parker.  
-¿Y para que queria la Esfera?-  
-Eso no lo se, pero estaba muy interesada en modificarla para su propio uso. Queria retroceder, eso seguro... Quiero decir, viajar atrás en el tiempo.-añadio al ver la cara que ponia Mayordomo.-"Retroceder" es como llamamos a cuando me mandan viajar atrás en el tiempo. Como cuando he aterrizado en vuestro jardin...-  
-Para compensar el efecto de la rotacion de la Tierra.-apunto Artemis.  
-¿Que?-  
-No tiene otro remedio que salir al espacio con la Esfera (si, me gusta el nombre) y volver a entrar en la atmosfera.-aclaro el chico.-La Tierra se mueve. Hoy no esta en la misma posicion que ayer y, desde luego, mañana estara en un sitio distinto. Ademas, gira sobre si misma. Por lo tanto, si la Esfera no saliera al espacio durante el viaje, podria aparecer en cualquier lugar. Lo mismo podria aparecer en el espacio...-  
-...que enterrada en el suelo.-completo Parker, un poco mosqueado por el hecho de que aquel mocoso hubiera deducido tan rapido algo que incluso a el, que era el piloto, le habia costado asimilar.-De todos modos, el sistema de navegacion no es fiable; normalmente aterrizo entre 20 y 100 kilometros de mi destino.-  
-Entiendo. Pero, si no le he entendido mal, su... maquina, solo puede viajar un maximo de siete dias atrás en el tiempo.-recapitulo Mayordomo.-¿Que puede hacer Koboi con solo doscientas horas de ventaja?-  
-Ciento sesenta y ocho horas.-corrigio Artemis distraidamente; estaba claro que pensaba a toda velocidad... ¿Podrian fiarse de aquel tipo, Parker? La unica forma de estar seguros de ello era encantarlo e interrogarle, pero para eso necesitaban a Holly... ¿Por que estaba tardando tanto...?  
-Alguien sube por las escaleras.-anuncio Mayordomo.  
Se callaron. Fuera quien fuera, subia con decision. Llego a la puerta y giro el pomo de golpe.  
-Holly...-empezo a decir Artemis antes de quedarse callado.  
Quien estaba en la puerta no era Holly. Sino su madre.

Angeline Fowl entro en la habitacion con paso firme y paseo la mirada por los presentes; las ventanas abiertas, el telescopio orientado al sur, Artemis y Parker (vestido con un mono azul que habia llevado bajo el traje) sentados a la mesa, Juliet recogiendo una bandeja de te y Mayordomo montando guardia junto a la puerta, donde habia colgado un traje de astronauta. Afilo los ojos, visiblemente molesta.  
-Bien, espero que haya una buena explicacion para esto.-comento cruzando los brazos.  
-Por supuesto, madre. Veras...-empezo a pensar Artemis una mentira convincente.  
-Artemis, quiero saber que esta pasando y lo quiero saber ahora.-le atajo Angeline.-Quiero saber quien es este tipo que teneis ahi sentado a la mesa, que hace una... nave, casi mas grande que nuestro Bentley, en el garaje y sobre todo por que hay una elfa atravesando mis ventanas sin abrirlas primero.-  
-Lo siento.-se disculpo Holly entrando tras la señora Fowl.-Es dificil calcular las distancias con los infrarrojos puestos, y no muestran cosas como las ventanas.-  
Angeline la fulmino con la mirada.  
-De eso queria hablarte.-retomo Artemis el control de la situacion.-Madre, esta es Holly Canija, una amiga del Mundo Subterraneo. Holly, mi madre.-  
-Ya nos conocemos.-asintio la elfilla besandole la mano a Angeline.-Enchante, señora Fowl.-  
Angeline se quedo sin palabras. Por supuesto, ella no recordaba haber conocido a Holly mas que de vista... cuando habia intentado salvar a su hijo de las garras de Opal Koboi.  
-Y este es Frank Parker, nuestro nuevo... _socio,_ en una operación especial.-  
-Hola.-saludo Parker dandole la mano.  
-Eh...-  
-Parker es nuestro nuevo informador.-Artemis atajo con un ademan las evidentes preguntas de Holly.-Y tiene graves noticias sobre Opal Koboi.-  
-Artemis... ¿No podria ocuparse otro?-pregunto Angeline.-Seguro que las Craituras tienen policia, ejercito o algo parecido. Estaran mas capacitados para ocuparse de esa duendecilla loca que vosotros.-  
-Lo siento, madre, pero _no hay nadie mas _capacitado para esto.-  
-Ademas, Opal Koboi esta obsesionada con ocuparse en persona de el.-tercio Parker.-Con el debido respeto, señora Fowl, parece considerar a su hijo una amenaza mayor para sus planes que todas las agencias de inteligencia del mundo juntas.-  
Holly sonrio al oir aquel comentario. Era opinion comun en todos los departamentos de la LEP que lo que los humanos llamaban "agencias de inteligencia" eran en realidad incompetentes agrupaciones de niños de papa, nostalgicos de la Guerra Fria y frikis de los videojuegos.  
-¡Me da igual!-Angeline miro a Holly.-No puede ser que abuseis de mi Arty cada vez que teneis un problema. ¿Es que no teneis a nadie mas?-  
-Esto... Es el quien me ha llamado.-balbucio Holly.  
Angeline paso a mirar a Artemis. Este se sintio como si fueran a desintegrarle.  
-¿Por que has hecho eso?-  
-Es importante vencer a Opal Koboi de una vez por todas.-le recordo el.-Recuerda lo que te hizo.-  
Por primera vez, Angeline mostro miedo.  
-¿Que creeis que deberiamos hacer?-  
-Como minimo, largarnos de aquí.-apunto Parker consultando su reloj.-Si no me equivoco, en la base ya se habran dado cuenta de que pasa algo. Probablemente habran enviado un equipo de recuperacion...-  
-No creo que lo envien.-tercio Artemis.-Desmonte la baliza que habia en la Esfera.-  
Parker se quedo de piedra.  
-¡¿Que has hecho queeeeeeee?-Se le acerco y le zarandeo por los hombros.-¡Vuelve a montarla!-  
Mayordomo le aparto de un empujon.  
-Hablando de esa famosa Esfera, ¿podria verla?-pidio Holly.-Si la viera, tal vez me creeria esto...-  
-No.-contesto Parker taxativamente. Ya lo que le faltaba, que las Criaturas pudieran invertir el tiempo.  
-Por supuesto.-le contradijo Artemis.-Esta en el garaje. Vamos.-  
-No estoy de acuerdo.-  
-Me da igual.-  
Mientras bajaban por las escaleras, Parker se encaro con Artemis.  
-No podemos mostrarle la Esfera. ¡Es de otra especie!-  
-¿Te consideras racista, Parker?-pregunto Holly.  
El crononauta dudo.  
-No, pero...-  
-Ya se que en vuestro pais creeis firmemente que el objeto que se estrello en Roswell en 1947 es una nave aleinigena, pero mi teoria es que en realidad era una nave de las Criaturas.-apunto Artemis sin dejar de consultar las notas de su portatil.-Si realmente tu Esfera esta basada en ese aparato, Holly nos dira si es alienigena o de tecnologia subterranea.-

Una vez en el garaje, Holly se quedo boquiabierta al ver la Esfera.  
-Pero... No puede ser.-silbo alucinada.  
-¿Que ocurre, Holly?-  
-Es como la nave que me trajo a la superficie... La que cogi hoy. Pero mucho mas grande.-  
Artemis miro a Parker con una sonrisita.  
-¿Lo ves?-Sin esperar respuesta, se giro hacia Holly.-Bueno, Holly, ¿nos crees?-  
-Si.-asintio ella.-Llamare a Potrillo y empezaremos de inmediato. Por desgracia, no he podido avisar a nadie mas. Estamos solos.-  
-Como en los viejos tiempos.-comento Mayordomo.  
Un coche grande, negro metalizado, entro por el camino de la mansion y se acerco hacia ellos...  
-O puede que no.-objeto Parker.-Creo que ahi viene mi equipo.-

_***En mi opinion, Artemis no deberia malgastar su dinero en la empresa de Steve Jobs**, y quiza haria mejor confiando, por ejemplo, en Richard Stallman***.**__**  
**__****Steve Jobs (USA, 1950): Propietario y creador de la empresa de software Apple Inc y maximo accionista de The Walt Disney Company.**__**  
**__*****Richard Stallman (Canada, 1970's): Creador del proyecto de software libre GNU-Linux. Aunque personalmente lo encuentro poco manejable (y admito que es porque estoy habituado al Windows), esta bastante mejor que el Macintosh.**_


	5. La mafiya

5 – La mafiya.

**Jefatura de Policia, Lower City**

**07:00 hora de Irlanda.**

-¡¿COMO QUE CANIJA HA IDO A LA SUPERFICIE POR SU CUENTA?-RUGIO Camorra en un paroxismo de furia.-¡¿Es que quiere que la despida?-

-No creo que esa sea su intencion, Camorra.-objeto Potrillo.-Creemos que se trata de una crisis Koboi.-

-Y tu, naturalmente, no avisaste a tu superior al mando como es tu deber.-le espeto Camorra.-En vez de eso, enviaste a una agente sola, sin apoyo, a la superficie, en compañía de dos humanos como minimo poco fiables, con informacion practicamente nula, en una nave que se cae de puro vieja. Dime una razon por la que no deba ponerte de patitas en la calle ahora mismo.-

-Porque gracias a mi y a mis adelantos tecnologicos no tenemos una horda de miembros del Cuerpo de Marines ni de la Garda Siochiana* llamando a la puerta de la ciudad ahora mismo.-le recordo Potrillo.-Y sobre todo porque no existe ninguna inteligencia lo bastante privilegiada como para manejar mi equipo.-

-Oh, pues no se. Esa duendecilla Koboi parece bastante espabilada.-se mofo Camorra.

Estaba bromeando, naturalmente. Nadie estaba tan loco como para poner en libertad a Opal Koboi y mucho menos entregarle el mando de Operaciones.

-¿Koboi? ¡¿Koboi?-bufo Potrillo taconeando con los cascos.-Al menos a mi no me ha dado por modificar un virus MAD y soltarlo para diezmar a las Criaturas.-

El Programa MAD** (Mutual-Assured Destruction / Destruccion Mutua Asegurada) habia sido un antiguo proyecto de la Seccion Ocho desarrollado durante la Guerra Fria, considerado una autentica locura*** por el Consejo. Ante la permanente amenaza de una guerra termonuclear que habria acabado con gran parte de la Humanidad y, por extension, con un sinnumero de Criaturas, y convertido el planeta en inhabitable, un grupo de cientificos radicales de la Seccion habian preparado un virus que podia ser liberado en la atmosfera y que en menos de 72 horas acabaria con el 98% de la Humanidad. Por supuesto, las Criaturas eran inmunes.

O al menos lo habian sido hasta que Opal Koboi habia robado una cepa de aquel virus, lo habia mutado hasta crear lo que se conocia como "maletropia" y lo habia soltado entre las Criaturas...

-Todavia.-señalo Camorra al centauro con el dedo.-Localizame a Holly y traela de vuelta. Si hay una crisis Koboi realmente, lo ultimo que necesitamos es que Artemis Fowl se entere.-

-Si.-gruño Potrillo girandose hacia las pantallas y sintonizando con el satelite espia de la NSA en Europa Occidental, que realineo para apuntar a la Mansion Fowl. Naturalmente, habia instalado un software que impedia que los operadores humanos se dieranm cuenta de que les pirateaba el satelite... suponiendo que alguna vez se molestaran en mirarlo. Le hacia gracia que los humanos tuvieran satelites practicamente sin vigilancia unicamente para poder echarle un vistazo a, pongamos, Chechenia, cada diez dias.

Ajusto el visor para obtener una resolucion lo bastante amplia como para poder ver a Artemis y Holly; estaban en el jardin con Mayordomo y un tipo al que no reconocio; sin duda, aquel hombre de quien le habia advertido Holly... Frank Parker.

Un icono rojo parpadeo en la pantalla; dos aparatos habian entrado en su campo de vision. Un automovil Mercedes y un helicoptero Bell 412, ambos de fabricacion humana, y ninguno registrado a nombre de los Fowl. Fuera como fuera, tenian compañía...

**Mansion Fowl, al mismo tiempo.**

El Mercedes de la embajada se detuvo a la entrada de la casa y de el se bajaron una mujer de pelo rojo y corto, recatadamente vestida, y un hombre de piel oscura y expresion amable, vestido con un uniforme de camuflaje color arena.

-¡Olga! ¡Donovan!-les saludo Parker acercandose a ellos y dandoles la mano.-Ya crei que no llegariais nunca.-

-No nos lo has puesto nada facil, Frank.-se justifico Donovan devolviendole el apreton.-¿Que ha pasado?-

-De eso precisamente estabamos hablando.-contesto el crononauta.-Os presento a Artemis Fowl II y Mayordomo, y a...-miro a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien.-¿Donde se ha metido...?-

-¿Quien?-pregunto Olga.

-La Criatura... una elfa que...-contesto Parker distraidamente.

-Parker... ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, claro, ¿por que?-

Artemis contuvo una risita. Por supuesto, el podia ver con los filtros de sus lentes a traves del escudo de Holly; la elfilla se habia camuflado aprovechando que aquellos dos estaban demasiado ocupados recibiendo a Parker y no se perdia detalle... Se giro hacia el y le guiño un ojo.

Artemis aparto la vista, turbado. Los demas habian seguido hablando.

-¿Una falsa agente logro colarse y controlar la base?-repitio Donovan incredulo.-¿Como es posible?-

-¿Como te quedas si te digo que os hipnotizo a todos?-

Olga alzo un dedo con un gesto muy catedratico.

-Señor Parker, eso es fisicamente imposible...-empezo a decir.

-Diselo a Ramsey.-apunto Donovan.-¿Y que hacemos con ellos?-

-Talmadge me pidio que nos ayudaran.-tercio Parker.-La... hum... infiltrada, los considera la mayor amenaza contra sus planes.-

Sus compañeros pusieron cara de ponerlo en duda.

-Sin duda, Talmadge tendria un buen motivo para ello.-opino Donovan al fin.-Se supone que este chico es un genio criminal. Tal vez sepa algo que nosotros ignoremos.-

-¿Donde esta la Esfera?-pregunto Olga.

Parker señalo con el pulgar por encima de su hombro.

-En el garaje.-

-¡¿Aterrizaste dentro del garaje?-se sorprendio Donovan mientras su compañera sacaba el movil y pedia un equipo de recuperacion y un equipo Griffon, fuera lo que fuera eso.

-Ojala. No, debieron de meterla ellos...-

Le hizo un breve resumen de lo que habia pasado desde que la Esfera habia arrasado la mitad del jardin de los Fowl. Cuanjdo acabo, la pelirroja cerro el telefono y los miro fijamente.

-El equipo de recuperacion estara aquí en dos horas.-informo.-He dado aviso a la base para que esten alerta ante posibles infiltraciones.-

-No servira de nada.-objeto Artemis, pensando como explicarle aquello a los obtusos americanos sin meter a las Criaturas.-Opal Koboi... como decirlo... domina lo que ustedes conocen como la tecnica de control mental. Por muy advertidos que esten los suyos, podra dominarlos.-

-Pero si la tecnica de control mental no existe...-

-¿Y yo tampoco existo?-pregunto Holly apareciendo ante ellos.

No muy lejos de la casa, alguien observaba la escena sin perderse detalle con unos prismaticos desde un helicoptero blanco que venia desde el este.

-Les tengo. Son seis.-anuncio por la radio.-Vukavich, Parker y un negro vestido de camuflaje. Con ellos hay otros tres; un tipo trajeado, un crio con traje de domingo y una... no se...-

-¿Una que?-exigio saber Kruchov desde su posicion.-¡Steinback!-

-Creo que es una Criatura.-explico la mujer ajustando el zoom para ver mejor las orejas de Holly.-Si. Orejas de punta. No hay ninguna duda. Es un especimen del Alma Roja.-

-Recuerdame que le cobre un plus a Britva por enfrentarnos a seres sobrenaturales.-gruño Kruchov ajustando el cargador de su pistola-ametralladora, apoyado en la trasera de una camioneta.

-Se negara a dartelo. No cree en ellas.-le recordo Solovieff en el asiento del conductor.

-Nosotros si.-tercio Kamar mientras ajustaba el cargador de su AK-74.

-No tenemos mas remedio.-asintio Vassikin.-Ese... _juligany_, nos dio dinero que desaparecia****. Eso solo se puede conseguir con poderes sobrenaturales de tu parte. Por su culpa nos degradaron.-

-Entiendo.-asintio Kruchov con aire aburrido mientras se guardaba la pistola en el cinturon y cogia la radio.-¿Has visto la Esfera? Tiene que haber una por ahi cerca.-

-No.-aseguro Steinback sobrevolando la casa.-De todos modos, ¿como se supone que voy a reconocerla?-

-No se parece a nada que hayas visto.-

Steinback reoriento el aparato para hacer una pasada... Kruchov cerro su radio y dio ordenes a los suyos.

-Vamos, tomad posiciones. Recordad las instrucciones.-

A esta orden, Kamar, Vassikin y Solovieff se dispersaron por el territorio de la mansion.

**07:45**

-¿Realmente viajais en el tiempo?-pregunto Holly friamente con el encanta a plena potencia.

-Todos nosotros no.-explico Olga con los ojos vidriosos.-Solo el lo hace.-señalo a Parker, que tambien estaba encantado.-Siete dias de vuelta en el tiempo, no mas.-

-¿Podeis viajar al futuro?-

La rusa se permitio sonreir.

-No se puede viajar a algo que no existe.-

Holly nego con la cabeza.

-¿Como habeis conseguido desarrollar algo asi sin que nadie se entere?-

-Partimos del aparato que se estrello en Roswell en 1947.-aclaro Parker.-Creiamos que se trataba de una nave alienigena y a partir de ella nuestro equipo cientifico desarrollo la Esfera.-

-Es una mision muy secreta. Ni siquiera el Presidente sabe que existe. Solo la Junta Directiva de la NSA. No hay registros mas que en el Proyecto Backstep... nuestra base.-

-¿Que paso exactamente dentro de siete dias?-

-Opal Koboi logro controlar nuestra base y abrio una brecha en el tiempo con nuestra maquina tras hacerle unas modificaciones. Por que, no lo sabemos. No me quede el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.-

-¿Por que razon viniste a casa de Arty?-

-No fui yo, fueron mis superiores. Las coordenadas de aterrizaje se ajustan desde la base.-

Holly bufo.

-Esta bien. ¿Por que te enviaron a casa de Arty?-

-Porque en la otra linea de tiempo Opal Koboi creia firmemente que Artemis Fowl II era la mayor amenaza para sus planes y enfocaba todos sus esfuerzos a obtener su eliminacion fisica.-

-Eso no es nada nuevo.-señalo Mayordomo.

-Pero el hecho de que este individuo sepa ese detalle del carácter de Opal prueba que dice la verdad.-

-Te recuerdo que no se puede mentir ante un encanta.-se quejo la elfa, ofendida por que dudasen de su capacidad.-¿Que otra cosa iba a decir sino la verdad?-

-Es cierto. Alguien encantado dice la verdad. O al menos-explico Artemis.-lo que cree que es verdad.-

-¿Quieres decir que pueden haberle mentido deliberadamente y que el nos lo diria como si fuera la verdad?-

-Exactamente.-

-Siempre le buscas tres pies al gato, ¿eh?-pregunto Juliet burlona.

-Creo que eso es demasiado retorcido hasta para Opal.-opino Holly.-De todos modos, lo tendre en cuenta. Ahora vamos a despertar a esta gente...-

-¿No ibais a preguntarnos algo?-les recordo Donovan cuando se despejaron.

-Eso era todo.-mintio Artemis.

-Es tan dificil de creer...-apunto Olga aun un poco sorprendida, sentada en una silla de tijera mientras Parker le sujetaba una mano.-Que las Criaturas existan... no se...-

-Eso mismo fue lo que dijo mi hermana.-apunto Mayordomo impasible.

-Es como minimo increible.-Donovan miro a Parker.-¿Por que no nos dijiste que nos enfrentamos a otra especie?-

-Teniendo en cuenta mis antecedentes, ¿me habriais creido?-

-Esta bien, no te habriamos creido.-admitio Olga de mala gana.-Pero entonces estamos en peligro...-

-Para nada.-les atajo Artemis al ver la cara que ponia Holly.-Las Criaturas no son belicosas. No haran nada contra la Humanidad a no ser que les obliguemos.-

No añadio que a algunos sectores de la sociedad de las Criaturas les encantaria exterminar a la humanidad.

-De todos modos, es un grave fallo en nuestra seguridad. Lo que dice Parker prueba que estamos indefensos ante un ataque por parte de seres con poderes psicogenos.-recordo Donovan.

Holly tiro del brazo de Artemis y se lo llevo aparte.

-Me da igual lo que nos hayan ayudado avisandonos.-siseo en su oido.-Cuando todo esto acabe, tenemos que hacerles una limpieza de memoria bien profunda a todos ellos. Ya estoy en un buen lio por haberme unido a esta operacion y lo ultimo que necesito son militares y viajeros temporales con memorias residuales.-

Artemis no dijo nada; estaba incomodo... No se habia imaginado asi su reencuentro.

-Lo siento, Holly... No pense que iba a causarte problemas...-Dudo; sabia lo que queria decir, pero las palabras le quemaban.-Lo siento...-

Holly le miro. Por alguna razon, no tenia ganas de regañarle, pese a que una parte de ella deseaba molerlo a patadas para que aprendiera a no ser tan egoista y pensar solo en si mismo...

Se giraron, sonrojados; no sabian que hacer ni que decir... Un ruido de helices les salvo de aquella incomoda situacion.

-Oye, ¿esperais a alguien?-pregunto Parker mirando de reojo el helicoptero que sobrevolaba la mansion...

-No. ¿Y vosotros?-

-No.-

-Asi que solo quedan los rusos.-

De detras de los arbustos surgieron tres individuos armados con pesadas ametralladoras que les apuntaron.

-¡Rendios! ¡Estais rodeados!-ordeno secamente el que parecia el lider.

Los seis se quedaron sin saber que hacer.

-Detras de mi, Artemis.-ordeno Mayordomo por lo bajo.-Esta gente son profesionales.-

-¿Kamar y Vassikin?-pregunto Artemis.-Cuanto tiempo, amigos. ¿Que tal se estaba en el submarino?-

Los aludidos escupieron en el suelo.

-¡Eso lo vais a pagar con la vida!-gritaron furibundos.

Entre tanto, los americanos y el lider de los rusos se miraban entre ellos.

-Kruchov...-gruño Parker con un rictus de rabia.-Debi afinar mas la punteria en la Esfera rusa.-

-Dices bien.-asintio Kruchov con una boca llena de dientes.-Estuviste cerca, pero no lo suficiente.-

-¿Ahora trabajas para la mafia? Que bajo has caido.-comento Olga friamente.-¿Donde esta el orgulloso capitan del ejercito de Sobchak que salia en la CZN?-

-¿Llegue a salir en la CZN?-se extraño Kruchov antes de recordar con quien estaba hablando.-Ah, si... Es verdad. Olvidaba que retrocedisteis. Pero esta vez no sera como en Viatka.-Cabeceo hacia sus complices.-Coged unicamente a Fowl, a la bicha.-al decir esto, señalo a Holly con el cañon de su subfusil Scorpion.-y a Olga. Podeis matar al resto sin miramientos.-

-Muy bien.-asintio Kamar amartillando su AK.

-Sera un placer.-añadio Vassikin imitandole.

Artemis se acerco a Holly. Ya discutirian mas tarde sobre ellos; ahora lo mas importante era salir de esta...

-¿Crees que podras encantarles?-bisbiso.

-Sera complicado. Son tres y estan armados.-

-Entiendo...-

-¡Eh, ¿que murmurais?-les atajo Kruchov avanzando hacia ellos listo para disparar.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para ello, Parker,. Donovan y Mayordomo se lanzaron cada uno sobre uno de los rusos; Mayordomo cargo contra Vassikin, Donovan se ocupo de Kamar y Parker embistio a Kruchov. Sonaron varios disparos.

Artemis se quedo sin saber que hacer, hasta que Holly le arrastro detras del Mercedes.

-Quedate aquí y no te muevas.-le ordeno sacando su arma y asomandose buscando un buen angulo de tiro.

-De eso nada, yo tambien voy.-la atajo el; superado el primer susto, no iba a dejarla sola.

Holly le tiro de la camisa hasta apoyarlo en el coche.

-Arty, hazme caso por una vez.-dijo en un tono que no admitia replica.

Algo impacto contra la luna del coche, rompiendola en esquirlas que les llovieron encima.

-Se me olvidaba que tienen apoyo aereo.-se quejo Artemis al ver el helicoptero que daba toda una vuelta; Solovieff iba asomado por la puerta empuñando un gran rifle de francotirador.-¿Alguna idea?-

-Creo que si.-asintio su amiga ajustando la Neutrino en "Tiro de precision" y alzandola hasta tener el helicoptero a tiro; el visor del casco seleccionaria por ella el blanco y lo fijaria con mas precision de la que podia lograr a simple vista.-Espero que sepas pilotar ese trasto.-

-¿Por que...?-

Holly disparo.

Una rafaga de energia concentrada salio del cañon del arma como si fuera un misil y atraveso el cielo en un arco ascendente hasta traspasar la ventana del JetRanger y hundirse en el pecho de la piloto, quien no podia creerse lo que veia. Soltando un grito que se oyo por todo el valle, perdio el control del helicoptero...

-¡Petraaa!-maldijo Kruchov al oir el grito de su amante, circunstancia que aprovecho Parker para noquearle de un puñetazo bien dirigido, antes de girarse para ocuparse del resto.

Sin su lider, Vassikin y Kamar fueron faciles de dominar. En cuanto al copiloto del helicoptero, habia huido abandonando a su compañera medio muerta en el asiento delantero...

-En la mafiya deberian elegir mejor a sus comandos...-

-Ahora deberiamos irnos de aqui.-sugirio Parker.-Si nos quedamos, vendra el comando de reserva.-

-¿Por que vinieron aquí?-quiso saber Artemis.-¿Los envio... ella?-

-Si.-

Entre tanto, Holly se habia acercado al helicoptero, seguida por Donovan.

-¡Pero seran cobardes!-protesto acercandose a la rusa; sangraba profusamente y habia perdido el sentido.

-¿No iras a curarla, verdad?-pregunto Artemis.

-¿Y que quieres? ¿Que la deje morir? ¡Si esta asi es por mi culpa!-

La elfa estaba al borde de las lagrimas; aquella era la primera vez que habia estado a punto de arrebatar una vida, y se sejtia fatal por ello... Los insensibles humanos no entendian aquello, por supuesto, pero eso era porque carecian de la profunda empatia que las Criaturas sentian hacia su entorno... y sus habitantes.

Aun sabiendo que mas tarde le haria falta la magia, flexiono los dedos e hizo aparecer unas chispas azules.

-_Curate_...-ordeno apoyando las manos en el pecho de Steinback antes de que Artemis pudiera detenerla...

-Debemos llevarnosla.-opino Artemis.-Es un miembro de la mafiya y un rehen muy valioso. Podria decirnos quien les contrato y donde esta el resto de su comando. Lo mismo va para el resto.-

-¡No estamos como para cargar rehenes!-protesto Donovan.

-Bueno, tienen ustedes un avion y un coche de la embajada, ¿no es asi?-

***Equivalente irlandes de la policia nacional y la Guardia Civil.**

****La Destruccion Mutua Asegurada fue realmente una doctrina de la estrategia nuclear de Estados Unidos y la URSS durante la Guerra Fria. Dicha teoria afirmaba que la unica manera de disuadir al enemigo de que te atacase era poder asegurarte de destruirle a el, y asegurarte de que el te creia capaz de hacerlo.**

*****Juego de palabras: en ingles, "mad" significa "loco". **

******Clarisima referencia a "Artemis Fowl II: Encuentro en el Artico."**


	6. Rumbo al pais de Nunca Jamas

**6 – Rumbo al Pais de Nunca Jamas.**

_**10:30 hora de Irlanda.**_

Poco despues, rodaban por la carretera que llevaba al aeropuerto. Artemis, Mayordomo, Steinback y Holly iban en el Bentley de los Fowl, precedidos por el Mercedes del Equipo Retroceso. Tras ellos iba un camion militar de una base americana de la zona, donde habian metido la Esfera para cargarla en el Ilyushin. Artemis habria protestado, pero aquello no iba con su carácter y de todos modos habia tenido tiempo de documentarse bastante; habia dejado una camara digital con trescientas fotografias de la Esfera y sus mecanismos para poder estudiar su diseño mas adelante, o incluso reconstruirla, si le veia alguna utilidad...

-Que raro.-comento Holly rompiendo el silencio.-No has protestado cuando se han llevado esa maquina.-

-Tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que discutir por un monton de chatarra obsoleta.-

La elfa se rio.

-¿Obsoleta? No intentes engañarme, Arty. Los dos sabemos que aunque esa...-

-Esfera.-apunto el.

-...esa Esfera esta obsoleta según los estandares de las Criaturas, solo el diseño de los mecanismos esta unos veinte años mas avanzado que el estandar humano actual. ¿Y tu lo dejas escapar? No es propio de ti.-

Artemis suspiro. Al parecer, Holly seguia enfadada con el, incluso despues de un año...

-Como creo que ya te he dicho, he cambiado.-

-Pues yo te veo igual que siempre.-le discutio ella.

-¿Os importaria dejarlo?-les pregunto Mayordomo desde el asiento del conductor; habia olvidado que siempre que aquellos dos se juntaban mas de cinco segundos, habia bronca segura.-No tenemos tiempo para perderlo discutiendo. Artemis, ¿a donde os llevo?-

-Al Atha Cliath*, por supuesto. Nos servrira como centro de operaciones ahora que la mansion no es segura.-

-¿No te preocupa que otro comando de la mafiya entre en la mansion y encuentre a tus padres?-quiso saber Holly.-Por lo que sabemos, podrian tener un ejercito entero esperando noticias.-

-No. Si tuvieran a tanta gente, habrian lanzado un asalto en masa en vez de enviarnos solo a estos cuatro.-razono el.-Ademas, para estar completamente seguro, me asegure de que mis padres se fueran a Gales.-

-¿Estas seguro? Te recuerdo que nos enfrentamos a Opal Koboi, no a la mafiya.-le rebatio ella.-Es decir, si es que Parker no nos ha mentido.-

-Tu le interrogaste, deberias saber si miente o no...-

En el aeropuerto, se detuvieron frente al Ilyushin** del Programa Retroceso, un avion blanco y rojo cuya caracteristica mas destacada era su juego de reactores en parejas y la matricula americana N716G. Artemis observo extrañado como se bajaban los americanos de su coche y entraban en el avion.

-¿Que hacen?-pregunto.-Se supone que vamos todos juntos.-

-Nuestro avion es mas grande que ese Lear que se que tienes.-aclaro Parker.-¿Os venis o que?-

Artemis fue a preguntarle como sabia que tenia un Lear, pero recordo con quien estaba hablando. No muy convencidos, el, Mayordomo (arrastrando a Steinback tras el) y Holly se bajaron del Bentley y subieron por la escalerilla que los conducia al Ilyushin. La elfa entro la primera.

-Wow.-comento al ver la cabina de pasajeros.-Esto es casi mas grande que todo el hangar de la LEP. Pero... ¿No es un poco desmesurado?-

-No te creas, en comparacion con un 747 este es un avion pequeño.-intervino Donovan entrando tras ella.-Bueno, ¿cual es el plan de ataque?-

-No estamos seguros de si Opal Koboi ha tomado ya o no la base, de modo que no podemos aterrizar directamente alli.-explico Parker.-Sugiero que aterricemos en la Base Edwards y miremos la situacion.-

-Edwards...-musito Artemis pensativo.-Eso esta en Las Vegas, ¿verdad? Cerca del Area 51.-

Holly se rio entre dientes; solo ella sabia que el Area 51 en realidad se la habian inventado porque el jet de un senador se habia estrellado contra una montaña.***

-Si, Fowl. En Las Vegas.-gruño Parker sentandose en un asiento.-Y no podre ni pararme a echar una partida.-

-Estoy intentando que el señor Parker deje el juego.-apunto Olga alegremente.

Mayordomo gruño disgustado. O sea, que iban a un pais extranjero en base a la palabra de un loco ludopata que pretendia ser crononauta. Menudo plan... del tipo de los que salen catastroficamente mal.

Con un rugido de motores, el Ilyushin recorrio la pista a toda velocidad y despego en el preciso instante en que varios coches de policia entraban en el aeropuerto con las sirenas puestas...

Mas tarde...

-Sugiero que interroguemos a esta tipa.-

Por desgracia, la "tipa" se mostro poco colaboradora; miraba a Holly de hito en hito como poreguntandose por que la habia salvado.

-No dire nada.-se cerro en banda Steinback.-Unicamente hablare con la señorita Holly.-

-Conmovedor.-se burlo Parker.-No te importa asesinar al presidente de Rusia y a toda su guardia de honor lanzandoles un misil nuclear y ahora te importa lo que pueda pensar esta Criatura de ti.-

-¡¿Que?-se espanto Holly.

Steinback se defendio como pudo.

-¡No llegue a hacerlo! Fue Kruchov, y ademas el capacitor del misil estaba mal programado y no exploto.-

-Eso fue porque yo retrocedi y lo reprograme en cuanto te diste la vuelta, no por otra cosa.-aclaro el crononauta.-En la primera vuelta de tiempo tuvisteis éxito. Por eso retrocedimos.-

Steinback se levanto y los miro fijamente.

-Esta Criatura, como la llamas tu, me ha salvado la vida, incluso sabiendo que podria causarle problemas.-bufo.-Algo que ni el presidente de Rusia , ni tu, ni Kruchov, ni nadie ha hecho por mi.-

-Enhorabuena, Holly.-dijo Artemis.-Acabas de ganarte el corazon de una autentica Mayordomo.-

-Pero si yo no...-protesto ella.

-Por cierto, ¿que habeis hecho con el resto de mi comando?-exigio saber la rusa.

Artemis sonrio. Los habian dejado atados a los arboles del jardin hasta que viniera un grupo de la base americana mas cercana a recogerlos. En su opinion, habrian acabado antes dejando que Holly les hiciera una limpieza de memoria, pero no tenian el equipo necesario para ello y Holly no se atrevia a llamar a Camorra para pedirselo. Camorra... Si hubiera sido Remo, Artemis no tenia ninguna duda de que Holly no solo se habria atrevido, sino que ademas habria invocado la ayuda de Potrillo...

-¿Y que hay de Potrillo? ¿Como le va con... Caballina?-pregunto.

-Vaya nombrecitos.-se rio Steinback.-¿Tambien son Criaturas?-

Holly ignoro aquella pregunta.

-Estan muy unidos.-dijo sin comprometerse.

Mayordomo decidio que Steinback no debia seguir escuchandoles y le solto un culatazo dejandola KO.

-Creo que no le interesan esos detalles acerca de nuestros amigos.-se justifico al ver las miradas de los demas.

**San Petersburgo, 14:00 (11:00 en Irlanda).**

Riiing, riiing.

-Da?-

-Hemos fracasado. No se como, esa gente se entero de que estabamos alli.-anuncio Kruchov, mientras observaba de reojo como Solovieff y Kamar vigilaban a cuatro soldados americanos que se suponia habian ido alli a capturarlos. Un fracaso, naturalmente.

Todo mentira; sabia perfectamente POR QUE habian fracasado. Pero, evidentemente, Kruchov no era tan idiota como para hablarle a Britva de las Criaturas y mucho menos del viaje en el tiempo. Primero porque Britva no creia en esas cosas y segundo por que pensaba explotar a las Criaturas en su propio beneficio.

-¡IMBECIL!-le regaño Britva.-¡¿Ahora que le digo a nuestra clienta? "Lo siento, pero nuestro equipo estaba compuesto de unos imbeciles tan profundos que ni siquiera son capaces de llevar a cabo una sencilla mision como era la de hacer una insercion".-

-¡Britva!-le atajo Kruchov.-¡Silencio en el entrepuente! ¡Esta hablando con el futuro Presidente de Rusia, asi que un respeto! Ahora va a escucharme a mi. Hara exactamente lo que yo le ordene o de lo contrario le entregare al Servicio de Seguridad Federal****, no a la corrupta policia petrogradense.-

Britva se quedo atonito al oirse tratar asi.

-¡Considerese EXTERMINADO, Kruchov!-rugio.-Enviare a otro comando a matarle a la mayor brevedad.-

-Olvidelo. No me interesa nada de lo que tenga que decir.-

Colgo. Los nuevos reclutas de su equipo le miraron con temor.

-¿Acabamos de romper con Britva?-quiso saber Vassikin.

-Exactamente. No le necesitamos.-confirmo Kruchov.-Solo es un intermediario. Un obstaculo para nuestros planes. ¿O quereis seguir siendo juliganys toda vuestra vida?-

Arrojo el movil a Kamar, quien lo cogio al vuelo.

-Podeis llamar otra vez a Britva, seguirle de nuevo a el y eso es lo que pasara. Seguidme a mi y os hare formar parte del mundo de riquezas y de influencias del que seremos pioneros.-

Los dos mafiosos no se lo pensaron mucho. No sentian precisamente amor por su jefe.

-¿Que hacemos ahora, jefe? ¿Volamos esta casa?-

Kruchov se quedo boquiabierto.

-¿Volar la casa? ¿Estais locos?-les regaño.-Eso seria una forma esplendida de atraer a todos los polizontes de aquí a Tomsk.-señalo a los militares.-Nos libraremos de estos tipos y saldremos tras Fowl y sus amiguitos.-

-Entendido.-asintio Solovieff antes de hacer una señal. Se oyo el traqueteo de las ametralladoras...

**Pais de Nunca Jamas, Nevada, al mismo tiempo.**

Una mano pequeña con las uñas muy largas y manicuradas cogio el telefono.

-¿Como que se han escapado?-grito alguien sin darse cuenta de que le estaba gritando al telefono.-¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Son ustedes unos completos incompetentes!-

-No es culpa nuestra.-gimio el lider de la Garda Siochiana en el aeropuerto de Dublin.-Se nos presentaron por un acceso secundario y dijeron ser agentes de inteligencia de la NSA. No tuvimos mas remedio.-

-Grrrr... ¡Me da lo mismo! ¿Saben al menos a donde van?-

-Segun el plan de vuelo que nos han entregado, se dirigen hacia La Guardia.-

-Muy bien.-

Colgo el telefono en el preciso instante en que Bradley Talmadge entraba por la puerta.

-Señora, hemos perdido el contacto con Conundrum.-informo.-Y todo el equipo ha desaparecido.-

-No me digas.-bufo Opal Koboi.-Mira, humano, tengo noticias frescas. Parker y su equipo se han unido a unos intrusos que pretenden asaltar la base y destruir el Programa. Tienen orden de eliminarlos a toda costa.-

-Por supuesto, señora.-asintio el _encantado_ comandante de la base.-Asi se hara. Dare las ordenes oportunas a Ramsey. Estara encantado, siempre quiso librarse de Parker...-

-Excelente.-sonrio la duendecilla.-¡Y que me traigan mas trufas! De chocolate, no de azucar.-

***Abreviatura de "Aerfort Bhaile Atha Cliath", nombre gaelico del Aeropuerto Internacional de Dublin.**

****El Ilysuhin es el unico avion que he encontrado con reactores en parejas que existe de verdad... pero es de construccion rusa. Yo tampoco entiendo por que un programa americano compra un avion ruso con la tirria que les tienen. Por lo demas, el avion que describo es tal como sale en la serie original.**

*****Como se vio en "The Time Paradox".**

******El incorruptible servicio de inteligencia ruso, sucesor del KGB y enemigo personal de la mafiya.**


End file.
